


Devilish Headcanon Berries

by ladychocoberry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: A series of Devil May Cry Headcanons submitted from my tumblr account.





	1. V having a dorky s/o

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request: can I request some relationship headcannons for V with a fem s/o that has a personality like that of prompto, ya know a peppy dork with a love of puns and lighthearted fun, that good stuff ♡ That New Dmc emo got me good XD

-He never doubts your love for him since you’re always expressive with your affection towards him.

-He likes making you laugh with clever witted puns. The way your eyes light up and your ever-growing smile is a sight V will never get tired of.

-He enjoys reading poetry to you because you tend to be expressive during his reading. Even more so how you almost get teary-eyed by the end of it.

-He loves how excited you get whenever you see Shadow, Griffon, and Nightmare since you adore them so much. They feel the same way towards you as well.

-Sometimes you think your personality may be too much for someone like V who is quiet and reserved. But V assures you that he finds your bubbly personality to be endearing. Since it’s what attracted him in the first place.

-To him, you bring light into his life and you are the only thing that makes him want to get up from the morning.

-Date nights are never dull between you two. Since it ranges from romantic dinners to exciting events. Such as amusement parks or concerts.

-On date nights he doesn’t mind you doing most of the talking since he loves to hear you speak.

–He’s serious when it comes to anniversaries. He would go out of his way to make sure these occasions are as special and memorable than the last.

–There will be times where the two of you like to surprise one another through small gestures. Such as V sending you small notes that may include cheesy pick-up lines. You on the other hand like to tell him how much he inspires you and how much you enjoy kissing his face.

-There are also moments when you like to color in some of his tattoos with some washable markers. V doesn’t mind since this is not only intimate, but he finds your touches to be relaxing.


	2. The guys having an S/O with the same personality as FFXV's Lunafreya Nox Fleuret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request: If youre taking requests, I'd just like to see what it would be like with the main 4 of Dmc5 (or whoever you want out of those 4) with an S/O with the same personality as Lunafreya from FFXV

**Dante:**

-Due to your compassion and kind nature, Dante would sometimes call you his “Angel.” The reason behind the name is because he genuinely believes it takes an angel to love a demon like him.

-Sometimes he takes a moment to realize how lucky he is to have you in his life. When things get dark around him, your presence shines through and it keeps him humble.

-Even though he finds your personality to be endearing, sometimes it turns him on to see you holding a gun. The first time he saw you holding a gun is when he came home late and you thought he was an intruder. That same night, he made sure you were loud enough for no one to break in.

**Vergil:**

-At first, Vergil thought of you as weak due your nature. However the more time he spent with you, the more he realizes why so many are fond of you.

-Through you, he realizes there’s many forms of strength that are not exclusively in battle. You continue to show compassion even when the world is cruel and unjust.

-As a result, he tries to see the world in your perspective and tries to be a bit kinder each day. On some days, he would tell you how much he appreciates you. Other times he would show you whether it be on date nights or the bedroom.

**Nero:**

-You attracted him long before he even realized it himself. Your kindness brings the kind of warmth he hasn’t felt in a while. Your determination to do the right thing beams Nero with pride. Not to mention your selflessness motivates Nero to be better for you.

-Sometimes he comes back with a few scratches from his mission and you would begin to worry despite of his ability to heal quickly. It’s in those times that he wants to kiss all of those worries away from you.

-He wants to be able to provide you with lavish dates because he feels you deserve to be treated like royalty. However you assure him you are fine with wherever location just as long as you get to spend time with him.

**V:**

-Spending time with you, he no longer sees the world as black and white. With you he sees sound and color in this crazy world.

-He would call you his flower because you’re sweet. You bloom when you grace him with your presence and your wits prick like thorns too.

-He would try to write poems about you. But each time he feels there’s not enough words to describe just how incredible you are as a person.


End file.
